Intelligent terminals generally refer to terminal apparatuses having multimedia functions and strong data processing capabilities. The terminal apparatuses support implementation of data services. With the development of cloud services, data services in the intelligent terminals become increasingly richer. The data services include services initiated by various applications interacting with networks. When the application is running on a background of the intelligent terminal, data generated when the application interacts with a server end is called background data of the application. The application synchronizes, through data interaction, the background data thereof with data generated by the server end.
In the prior art, when a display screen of an intelligent terminal is turned off, the intelligent terminal generally enters a dormant state. At this time, if an application is still enabled in the intelligent terminal, in order to retain background data of the application, a timer may be set for the application. When a time period of the timer arrives, the intelligent terminal is triggered to wake up from the dormant state to synchronize the background data of the application with that of a server end.
In the process of studying the prior art, the inventor finds that, existing data services require continuous data interaction, which causes the increase of data traffic of a terminal. In particular, when the terminal enters the dormant state, because all applications need to perform data interaction with the server end according to time periods set by their respective timers, so as to synchronize background data of all the applications with that of the server end, it is required to continuously wake up the terminal from the dormant state according to time periods set by different applications, thereby consuming the electricity quantity of the terminal and correspondingly shortening the standby time of the terminal.